Sailor Moon: Gemstone
by Rainbow169
Summary: In this story, set in St. Louis, Missouri, a new group of Senshi is born, the Gemstone Senshi. But how come they have to fight Sailor Moon and her friends?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Country

In the storage area of an airplane, en route to America from Japan, four very special cats were sitting, surrounded by other yelping and mewing animals in their carriers and kennels. These were no ordinary cats because they not only could speak like humans, but they also had the ability to awaken magical warriors called the Sailor Senshi. And that is exactly what they were planning to do. But there was an irony to their plan as well, and they sensed it, and were worried by it.

"Mother, Father, are these American Senshi going to like us? I'm worried because of what happened with all the others. There's something very wrong with them. Like they're evil now," Diana worried. She was a gray kitten with a crescent moon bald spot on her forehead. Luna and Artemis, her parents, also had the same crescent moons on their heads as well.

"Now Diana," Luna said, smiling at her daughter, "You know that's not our fault that the Senshi, Usagi and everyone, are missing. They didn't leave because they hated us, they left because someone evil took them. And that's why we need to come to America, to awaken the Gemstone Senshi."

"But why are the Gemstone Senshi in America? Aren't all Sailor Senshi Japanese?" Mikazuki asked, confused. She was a pink cat who was Diana's little sister.

"Not necessarily. At least, I don't think so. For all we know, there could be possible Senshi to awaken all over the world," Artemis shrugged.

"My guess is that the Senshi we know of live in Japan since that's where Usagi is, and, well, at least Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, and Mars are all supposed to be her special guardians. Maybe the Gemstone Senshi have a different duty that has nothing to do with Usagi, and so they didn't need to be reincarnated as Japanese girls," added Luna.

"Oh. Good thing we learned English, then, especially since Father taught me from when he went to England with Lady Minako," Diana nodded, blushing slightly. Mikazuki just looked worried, as she didn't know English as well as her sister. The four cats then decided to relax for the moment, since they had a long, hard task ahead of them. While they knew they would find the Gemstone Senshi in St. Louis, Missouri, it was still a big place, especially for four little kitties. They were going to have to use all their powers of perception to sense where the potential Senshi might be.

Unknown to Luna, Artemis, Mikazuki and Diana, there were other people who were planning to go to the same place they were.

"The Gateway to the West. The perfect place to begin our plan, right, my girls?" Princess Twinkle asked, addressing the 9 girls assembled before her with an imperious air. She was a very cute little girl, with long blond hair tied up in a big, fluffy pink bow, but the 9 girls knew better than to take her lightly, for she was more than she seemed.

"But why not take over the capital of the nation, Washington DC? Why start here?" asked Ami Mizuno, one of the 9 girls. Princess Twinkle shook her head.

"Because, my dear, that is where the resistance is, and where it must be crushed," she said with a smirk, "Maybe you should be the one to find out first since you're so skeptical."

Finally, the four cats arrived at their destination, and they snuck off of the plane, being careful to not let any hurrying people accidentally step on them. They made it safely out of the airport, and then they had to decide where to go. Where would the Gemstone Senshi be?

"I can feel something," Luna suddenly blurted out. "Something important. The Gemstone Senshi are related to each other, like some of them are siblings."

"Then that's good to know. Maybe all we need to do is find a few of them and maybe they can take us right to the others," Artemis said, relieved that they wouldn't have to comb the entire city for the 12 special people.

"Is there any way we can tell where they are, though? Even if they all live together, we still have to find that place," Diana worried.

"Talking cats! They look just like the ones the legendary Sailor Senshi have!" exclaimed a new voice. The four cats looked up into the red eyes of a rotund Japanese girl who was staring at them excitedly. At least, they guessed she was Japanese since she was speaking that language to them.

"How do you know who we are? I mean, we shouldn't be talking out here in public," Luna said, embarrassed that they were found out so quickly. However, she wasn't scared, since she could sense that this girl had a soft brown aura around her, the aura of a Sailor Senshi!

"Of course I know who you are! Me and my friends have a little fanclub for the Sailor Senshi, and I bet they'd like to meet you four," the girl gushed.

"That actually would be very useful, since I think you're someone we're looking for too," Artemis said, "But I think we should explain when we get to the fanclub. How many people are in it?"

"Four, including me. My favorite Senshi are Mercury and Neptune, because they're so elegant. And I'm glad to be able to speak in Japanese to you cats because I don't like speaking English. I'm really bad at it and sometimes people make fun of me for it," the girl went on, carrying the cats down the sidewalk. It turned out that the fanclub place wasn't too far from the airport, and so she brought them inside.

"What's your name?" Diana asked.

"Yui Nijino. I have sisters too but they're not that interested in the Sailor Senshi," said Yui. She set the four cats down and opened a door that was marked "Sailor Moon Fans Only." Luna, Artemis, Mikazuki and Diana came inside, and they knew this was a safe place for them. Not only were these obviously people who liked the Sailor Senshi, but they had their own auras too, silvery-white, orange, and red. A girl with brown skin and oddly pale green hair gasped.

"Luna, Artemis and Diana! That's who those cats look like," she exclaimed in recognition. "Yui, did you bring in some cats off the street just because they look like the Sailor Moon cats? And who's the pink one"

"No, we're the real thing," Luna said simply.

"That's amazing," commented another, even darker-skinned girl; this one had short red hair. "I thought the magic cats lived in Japan, not here, though."

"That's what I'd like to know, you traitors," snapped a new voice. Yui spun around and yelped in surprise, because Sailor Mercury was standing right behind her!

"This is so amazing!" she shrieked, still speaking in Japanese, "First I get to meet the cats, and now you!" However, Sailor Mercury did not share her enthusiasm. Instead, she shoved Yui roughly aside and stomped over to the cats, who glared at her.

"You're the traitor, Ami. And these girls can help stop you," Artemis retorted. In unison, the four cats all flipped in the air, and 12 jeweled pendants appeared, three coming from each kitty. Yui picked up one that looked like it had a garnet hanging from it.

"Are these for us? Are we Senshi? Why are we fighting Sailor Mercury?" she asked. The green-haired girl sighed impatiently.

"Yui, you know we can't understand you when you just speak Japanese like that," she grumbled.

"Get your pendants! You need to fight Sailor Mercury; she's evil now!" Luna ordered, tossing topaz, ruby, and opal pendants to the other three girls.

"You don't need to fight me, because I'm not going to attack you this time," Sailor Mercury shrugged. "I just came to see if it was true that the resistance was here." Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Resistance? Who are you resisting?" she asked skeptically.

"It's who is resisting me," Ami responded coolly. "Now I need to go report this." With that, she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"WAAAH! Why is Sailor Mercury being mean to me?!" sobbed Yui.

"I don't know, but I'm going to guess that everyone else is against us, girls. I think you may have sisters who share your destinies as well, so we should go home with you," Artemis declared.

"Everyone else? Do you mean all the other Sailor Senshi? And how did you know we all had sisters?" asked the redhead curiously.

"Yeah, the Senshi are being bad guys now, and you need to use your own Senshi powers to stop them. At least, I'm pretty sure that's what's going on," Luna said sheepishly. "And we know you have sisters because Yui told us that on the way there. She was a very nice guide."

"But how are we supposed to know if you're not tricking us? Why should we fight the Sailor Senshi?" grumped the girl with purple braids.

"Just trust them, Juliette, Luna's obviously not on the same side as Sailor Mercury anymore. And these pendants should be proof enough," snapped the green-haired girl.


	2. Sailor Amethyst

Chapter 2: Sailor Amethyst

Mary Baker brushed her short turquoise hair from her eyes with a sigh. She wished that she could just skip the part of school that involved doing homework. It wasn't that she necessarily got bad grades, it's just that it was boring. She wished she could get her older sister Rebecca to do it for her, since Rebecca liked that kind of stuff for some strange reason. But that wasn't an option, since Rebecca refused to do other people's homework for them, claiming that they wouldn't learn unless they did it themselves. Mary was startled out of her moping by the sound of the front door crashing open, and then she heard the excited voices of her other sister, Annabelle.

"I wonder what happened at the Sailor Moon Fan Club meeting?" Mary wondered aloud. For a moment, she thought that just maybe her sister got to be a Senshi herself, but she shook that out of her mind quickly. That couldn't possibly happen, since all the Senshi were Japanese, right? Her question was quickly answered when she saw that not only had Annabelle returned, but she had a black cat with her. And this was no ordinary cat, it was a cat with a crescent moon on its head!

"Is that Luna?! Sailor Moon's cat? What's she doing here?!" Mary exclaimed. She definitely recognized that cat, everyone in their family knew about the magical talking cats that helped the Sailor Senshi get their powers. Of course, this was because Annabelle had many pictures of the cats in her bedroom, and also because she was a member of the Sailor Moon Fan Club.

"Yes, I am Luna," the cat said, speaking with a Japanese accent, "And I am glad these girls could take me home with them." It was then that Mary noticed something else. Annabelle was wearing a jeweled pendant. More specifically, it looked like she had a ruby that matched her red hair. The girls' father, Homer Baker, came into the room, curious about the noise and the unfamiliar voice. He, too, recognized the cat.

"Is that Sailor Moon's cat? How did you get her here?" he asked.

"I came on an airplane with Artemis and my two daughters Diana and Mikazuki. We found the Sailor Moon Fan Club because we could sense that the girls are Sailor Senshi, like Annabelle is. The other cats went with the other three girls, too," Luna explained.

"Yeah, and you and Rebecca get to be Senshi too, Mary!" Annabelle blurted out, holding up two other pendants, these having jewels of amethyst and peridot.

"What?! Why are WE Senshi?! I thought the Senshi were all Japanese! What's going on here?!" Mary exclaimed, confused.

"No, not all of them are. Apparently the Gemstone Senshi ended up right here in America, and we're all part of this new team," Annabelle said.

"Does that mean I'm a Senshi too?" asked Homer, sounding a little too eager. Luna shook her head.

"No, just the girls. I know you want to protect them as a parent, but that would be very dangerous for you to get mixed up in the Senshi battles," she warned him. Homer glared at the cat.

"Oh really? So I can't be like a Tuxedo Mask kind of person?" he retorted. Rebecca and the girls' mother, Cindy Baker, happened to come into the room at that point.

"What's this about Tuxedo Mask, dear? You know those Sailor Senshi are probably just a myth," Cindy said to Homer in a rather condescending tone.

"The Senshi are NOT a myth! Your own daughters are Senshi!" Luna snapped indignantly. Rebecca stared at her, and then stared back at Annabelle.

"Have you been practicing ventriloquism? Because that is a very good trick, pretending to make that cat talk," she said in awe.

"I'm not pretending anything, I swear! This really is Luna," sniffled Annabelle, "Why don't you believe me when I say I'm a Senshi now? You get a pendant too." She held out the peridot pendant to her older sister, her silver eyes filled with tears.

"Look, if you're a Senshi, Annabelle, why don't you just prove it?" Cindy demanded. "I'll believe you if I see visible proof. Just talking about it doesn't tell me anything." Mary suddenly jumped up and grabbed the amethyst pendant from her sister, slipping it over her neck.

"This one's mine! And I'll be the one to prove that we're Senshi! Amethyst Prism Power, Make Up!" she called, purple lights swirling around her round body. Cindy watched in amazement as her daughter transformed into Sailor Amethyst before her very eyes. Sailor Amethyst was a Senshi who wore a purple and white outfit, decorated with brown bows, and she was also her daughter, Mary.

"I suppose..." Cindy trailed off, unsure of what to say. "I suppose that Sailor Senshi are real, then." She knew that Mary wasn't playing a trick, that she really WAS a Senshi. Rebecca, Homer, and Annabelle had been watching too, along with Luna.

"So if we're Sailor Senshi, then there's going to be a fight, isn't there," Rebecca said seriously. Mary grinned. Now THAT sounded like fun, beating up monsters and stuff! Annabelle nodded, looking rather frightened.

"Yeah, there's a fight. But it's against the original Senshi. Sailor Mercury came to the Senshi Club meeting and threatened Luna and Artemis and called them traitors," she whimpered.

"What?! Why would the Sailor Senshi want to come fight us?!" Homer exclaimed, "That's completely opposite to what you said they were like!"

"Yes, but it's not unknown for Sailor Senshi to get brainwashed. Didn't you tell us that Tuxedo Mask has been turned against the others before?" Cindy pointed out, remembering the tales her daughter had told the family so often.

"I'm not brainwashed. I'm not going against my friends. I'm here to get rid of the evil Sailor Senshi, just like Galaxia's group was a bunch of evil Sailor Senshi!" announced a new voice. Standing in the doorway and glowing with a red aura was Sailor Mars.

"It's...you're my hero! I love how you're so wonderful and spiritual! I want to be psychic just like you!" squealed Annabelle, ignoring the words of the one she admired. Sailor Mars stepped towards her, looking a little confused, and then she snarled.

"You're just trying to trick me with flattering words! Mars Flame Sniper!" she shouted, shooting an arrow of fire at Annabelle, who was too shocked to get out of the way. She fell to the floor, burning and screaming.

"You'll pay for that, you psycho Senshi! She loved you! Amethyst Prism Power, Make Up!" yelled Mary angrily, transforming once again.

"I shall defend my sister as well. Peridot Prism Power, Make Up!" added Rebecca, who transformed into Sailor Peridot. Her Senshi outfit was lime green with orange bows.

"Please don't hurt Sailor Mars. I'm sure she has a good reason for fighting us. She's probably angry because we Americans bombed Japan in World War II," sniffled Annabelle, who was now soaking wet because Cindy and Homer, eager to save their youngest daughter, dumped water on her to put the flames out.

"Is that true? Do you really have a grudge against American people?" asked Sailor Peridot curiously. Sailor Mars rolled her eyes.

"That's stupid. That has nothing to do with this. I'm just supposed to get rid of you Gemstone Senshi so that..." She stopped, smirking. "I'm not going to tell you our plans. Mars Flame..."

"Amethyst Terrifying Nightmare!" Sailor Mars couldn't finish her attack before she was hit by a vision. In it, Usagi was standing over her.

"You never were my friend. I knew you were cruel and heartless," Usagi snapped at Sailor Mars in her mind, using the Crescent Moon Wand to destroy her Senshi outfit. "I shall strip you of your duties, and don't ever see me again!"

"Usagi...but I was just trying to help you! You're a ditz and a clutz and you need to be protected! I care for you!" Sailor Mars sobbed, oblivious to the three Senshi who were staring at her, confused. She then began to glow red again, and she disappeared in a flash, seemingly called by someone else.

"What just happened? What did you do to her, Mary?" Sailor Peridot asked.

"I don't know. I think I made her see a nightmare, but then..." Did she kill Sailor Mars? No, it looked more like she was teleporting. "I think someone else made her leave us, like she was being rescued."

"I hope Sailor Mars will be okay," sniffled Annabelle, "I want her to help me learn how to be psychic too."

"That's okay, sis. Maybe you should've tried to use your powers. Maybe you're a psychic Senshi now too," suggested Mary, trying to cheer up her sister.


	3. Fighting Sisters

Chapter 3: Fighting Sisters

The morning sun shone over the tops of the houses and buildings in St. Louis, including the Nijino household. Mikazuki stretched as she woke up, feeling a little strange. Like she was sleeping on rocks or something. But that couldn't be true, she thought. I was sleeping on Yui's bed and...

"MEEOWWW!!!" she screamed, opening her eyes. She was NOT on Yui's bed, she wasn't even in the house! What was she doing on the roof?!

"Hey, kitty, bet you can't land on your feet if you jump off of here," sneered a voice. Mikazuki looked up to see Hoshi Nijino sitting on the roof near her, an evil grin on her face.

"Did...did you stick me up here?! You're so mean!" Mikazuki whimpered.

"Yeah, and weird. Let's go parachuting, kitty," Hoshi smirked, crawling nearer to Mikazuki, holding what looked like a parachute that came from a doll. Meanwhile, inside the house, Yui had woken up too. She noticed that Mikazuki wasn't next to her, and she was a little confused. But then she shrieked. There was a melted toy soldier on the floor! Only one person in the house liked to play with toy soldiers and melt them, and that was Hoshi!

"Hoshi! Where are you?! Please don't hurt Mikazuki!" she called, bursting out into the hallway. Her younger sister, Kiyone, stumbled out of her room sleepily, her blond hair a mess.

"I heard something on the roof," she mumbled, then she looked a bit embarrassed. "I mean, perhaps Hoshi is up there," she said, trying to sound more dignified this time.

"Then we need to get on the roof! I wanna save the kitty!" Yui shrieked. However, it was too late, as they both heard a loud "MEEOWWW!!" as Mikazuki was dropped off of the roof, with only a parachute to protect her. Luckily she landed in the bushes, which cushioned her fall. Mikazuki whimpered, nothing was broken, but she was shaken up from that experience. With a laughing whoop, Hoshi leapt off of the roof too, landing in the bushes nearby too. However, since she was obviously bigger than a kitten, her fall was harder and it definitely hurt.

"Heheheh...ow...I don't care," she muttered, "That was still fun."

"I want my Mama and Papa!" whined Mikazuki.

"Sorry, kitten. But you know it's your duty to lead us. Just like it's our duty to be Sailor Senshi," said Kiyone as she and Yui came out of the house to look for the kitten and their crazy older sister. Yui smiled and picked up Mikazuki gently.

"It's okay. Your Mama and Papa are watching over other Senshi too, right? Maybe we can visit them sometime soon. They went with other girls who are in the Sailor Moon Fan Club, so when we have another club meeting, you can come and see them again. How about I ask Tiffany, Juliette, and Annabelle to bring their cats along next time?" Yui reassured the pink kitten. Hoshi rolled her eyes and made a gagging noise before sliding off of the bushes.

"What's going on out here? Are you girls okay?" asked Masayuki Nijino, the girls' father. He had followed Yui and Kiyone out of the house, since he was also woken up by the sound of Hoshi jumping off the roof. Hoshi suddenly screamed.

"My face hurts! Really bad!!" she yelped. Masayuki hurried over to check on her, but she bit his hand and smirked.

"OW! Why do you do these things? Why are you so cruel?" he whimpered. Kiyone sighed.

"Father, you're in charge of her. Why don't you do your duty and discipline her?" she chided him.

"But she bit me!! WAAAH!!" Masayuki sobbed, running back into the house. Yui handed Mikazuki to Kiyone and ran back into the house after her father.

"Papa! The thing was, Hoshi jumped off the roof with the cat, but I don't know how she got up there in the first place. That was the sound you heard," she explained. Masayuki turned from where he was washing his hand in the sink, luckily, there was only spit, since Hoshi's teeth weren't strong enough to make him bleed.

"She WHAT?! Is the cat okay? Because I don't want the magic Sailor Senshi cat to die," whimpered Masayuki. Yui smiled.

"It's okay, the cat wasn't really hurt, just scared, I think," she said. She then heard her sisters yelling outside and went back to the yard. Now she found they were rolling around in the grass fighting.

"You think you're such a great Senshi because you're all stuffy! I'll show you what a real Senshi is!" Hoshi was shouting.

"Stop this now. Foolishly fighting...is...OW!...what kind of Senshi attacks her teammates?!" Kiyone retorted, she was obviously losing, disadvantaged since she was the younger and weaker of the two girls.

"Stop it! Please stop it! Why are you two fighting like that?!" Yui shrieked in surprise. Hoshi glared at her and got off of Kiyone.

"Maybe because I just wanted to beat her up for fun? She needs to loosen up more anyway," she challenged.

"Hurting her isn't going to help anything! If you're worried that Kiyone isn't enjoying herself, then you should ask me to help, since she could play with me then and we could both go to the Senshi Club meetings," Yui said.

"Perhaps I should attend. As you said, the other girls got Senshi powers as well, so if I meet them, then we could unite against our enemy," Kiyone agreed.

"But do you really want to fight your enemy?" asked a new voice, but it was one that was familiar to Yui. Sailor Jupiter was nearby, watching the three sisters.

"All right! Now I can beat up one of those famous Senshi and make Yui cry! Aquamarine Prism Power, Make Up!" yelled Hoshi, and she turned into Sailor Aquamarine. Her outfit was mainly turquoise, although her bows were pink.

"Perhaps it is time to do my new duty. Pearl Prism Power, Make Up!" called Kiyone, and she became Sailor Pearl, whose outfit was pink with dark green bows. Sailor Jupiter raised an eyebrow at her.

"You look like you're trying to copy me, only you got it backwards," she commented, "Never mind, I was told to destroy you. Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Pearl screamed as she was hit by dozens of electric leaves, and she fell over in the grass. Yui just stared in horror, no way would Sailor Jupiter be doing something this cruel! She was a fake! Yui smirked, an uncharacteristic expression for her.

"All right, you imposter, quit making Sailor Jupiter look evil! I shall punish you in the name of Sailor Moon and her friends for that! Garnet Prism Power, Make Up!" Yui shouted, and she turned into Sailor Garnet. Her Senshi outfit was brown with red bows, befitting her name.

"What makes you think I'm a fake? Maybe you Gemstone Senshi are the evil ones," suggested Sailor Jupiter.

"Quit lying!" retorted Sailor Garnet, and she leaped to attack. Instead, she began floating in the air, looking rather like a fat balloon girl.

"Look, don't just talk to her! She's challenging me in being evil and weird! Aquamarine Rainbow Swirls!" shouted Sailor Aquamarine, and rainbow-colored energy spiraled out from her hands.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter countered, and the two attacks exploded against each other, sending both Senshi flying across the yard in opposite directions. Sailor Aquamarine crashed back into the bushes, and Sailor Jupiter landed against the fence, making a rather large hole in it where she was embedded. Sailor Pearl pulled herself up and took aim, believing it her new duty to defeat the Sailor Senshi who were named after planets.

"Pearl Metallic Spikes!" However, Sailor Jupiter was not hit at all. Instead, Sailor Garnet flew to protect Jupiter and took the attack for her, while the injured Sailor Jupiter disappeared in a flash of green, presumably escaping or else being teleported by someone else. Yui fell to the ground, her transformation fading from her round body.

"That was...I did not mean to hit Yui..." Sailor Pearl gasped in horror, while Hoshi detransformed and fell into peals of laughter.

"Sorry Kiyone," Yui whimpered, slowly sitting up despite the obvious wounds she had from where the spikes had poked her, "I didn't want to see Sailor Jupiter be hurt. She looked too real to be a fake."

"That WAS the real Sailor Jupiter. Remember? Usagi and her friends are against you guys," said Mikazuki.

"I just don't want Sailor Jupiter to get hurt!" wailed Yui as Kiyone went inside to get bandages for her sister.


	4. Sailor Citrine

Chapter 4: Sailor Citrine

Daisy Gonzalez stared at the golden pendant in her hands. She sighed and dropped it on her floor.

"Why am I a Sailor Senshi?" she asked aloud, "I don't like to fight, I don't even like sports. And I shouldn't wear that short little skirt the Senshi have to wear."

"You're a Senshi because of Tiffany," answered Miranda, her oldest sister. Tiffany was their middle sister, and she was one of the members of the Sailor Moon Fan Club who had received the pendants, for herself and her sisters, the day the cats arrived.

"But why is she a Senshi then? It can't be just because she likes Sailor Moon, there are other people who like the Sailor Senshi and they weren't forced to fight," Daisy whined.

"Because it is your destiny. Don't doubt your abilities, Usagi was the same way and look where she is now," said Diana, entering the room upon hearing the girls' conversation.

"I do not know where Sailor Moon is now. If I did we could go in and fight her, since she and the others got turned evil," Miranda reminded the gray kitten coolly. Diana glared at her.

"That's not what I meant! I meant that Sailor Moon became stronger and was able to be a hero and save people!" she shouted.

"I think she got turned bad because she dresses like a bad person. The good guys aren't supposed to wear such revealing dresses," suggested Daisy seriously. Miranda rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Why do you think that the natural human body is so evil that it has to be covered all the time?" she asked rhetorically. She knew the answer--her youngest sister was an incurable prude. She didn't quite understand why, but, then again, Daisy was only 9. Perhaps it was a strange phase she would grow out of once she reached puberty.

"Usagi didn't get turned evil because of her short skirt, and the same goes for the other Senshi. I'm sure someone brainwashed them, they weren't evil at all before. And it's not the first time it's happened to a Senshi, Tuxedo Mask got brainwashed at least twice," Diana added.

"I still don't want to have to transform into Sailor Citrine," Daisy pouted.

"You're not usually this lazy. In fact, that's not a word I would use to describe you at all," Miranda commented.

"I know. I'm sorry, Diana. It just doesn't seem right for me to be a Sailor Senshi," Daisy sighed, "I can understand Tiffany being a Senshi, since she likes Sailor Moon, but not me. Nor Miranda. Aren't you afraid that fighting will be too hard for you, since you get tired a lot?"

"Yes, I am," Miranda replied bluntly. "I don't think I'm going to be able to fight at all. But I'm still not giving up the Senshi powers. I want to find out how we can be Senshi when these things aren't scientifically possible, from what I know of."

"Don't give up hope! Maybe being a Senshi will help you be strong, like how Hotaru wasn't weak when she was Saturn," Diana suggested eagerly.

"But Tiffany told me that Hotaru was possessed by Mistress 9, and that's why she was weak, not because of medical reasons," Miranda said, now confused and wondering if she had been given faulty information about the Sailor Senshi. Diana looked hurt, and so did Daisy.

"How can you be so cold to an innocent kitten? She was saying that to cheer you up," Daisy whimpered. Miranda shrugged.

"I am who I am. I don't hide the truth to save someone's feelings," she replied coolly, "And I would rather Diana not make up things to try to soothe me when I know they're not going to come true."

"I'm sorry, Miss Miranda, I was brought up to be very polite and I didn't want to hurt you," Diana apologized formally. Daisy picked up Diana and cuddled her.

"I like her. She's the only one who understands me. You and Tiffany are so cold and mean," she pouted. Suddenly, Tiffany herself barged into the room, seeming to be rather frantic about something. She spotted Diana and yelped in surprise.

"There you are! I was looking for you!" She glared at her sisters. "You stole my kitten! I'm going to dress her up in this whether you like it or not!" Tiffany was holding a pink frilly dress that looked like it was made more for a doll rather than a cat.

"I didn't mean to steal her, she came in here," Daisy whimpered, "I think she SHOULD wear clothes, she shouldn't be naked."

"She's a cat. She's already covered by fur, so she doesn't need to wear people clothes," Miranda stated, picking up Diana and setting her away from Tiffany. Tiffany stamped her foot petulantly.

"But I WANNA dress her up! And you can't stop me, you're too weak!" she shouted, and she lunged at Miranda, trying to grab Diana. Diana mewed in fright and jumped off the bed, just before the two sisters nearly crashed on top of her. She then saw two white gloved hands come into view, and she was roughly lifted upward. Diana was turned around so that she was facing a scowling Sailor Venus.

"I got you. How dare you go and give the Gemstone Senshi their pendants, you traitor kitty," she hissed.

"Leave Diana alone! In the name of cute little kittens, I will punish you! Opal Prism Power, Make Up!" Tiffany shouted, and iridescent lights swirled around her. When the lightshow finished, she was dressed in her Sailor Opal outfit, which was mostly white except for the pale green bows that adorned her chest and bottom. Daisy and Miranda grabbed their pendants as well.

"Citrine Prism Power, Make Up!"

"Sapphire Prism Power, Make Up!" Sailor Venus watched the three girls transform, but she just smirked at them.

"If you attack me, I'll kill this cat. You don't want that, do you?" she cooed.

"Let me go! You're not Papa's special Senshi anymore!" Diana screamed, scratching Sailor Venus's face and jumping to the floor.

"You ruined my beautiful face! Evil cat!" Sailor Venus shrieked, lunging for Diana. Sailor Opal shoved Sailor Venus away, flames sprouting up around her hands.

"I said I'm going to protect the cat," she snarled, "Opal Burning Ignition!" Sailor Venus yelped as fire shot out of the new Senshi's hands, and she tried to get out of the way.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" she countered, and a heart of golden energy flew at the three girls. Sailor Citrine and Sailor Opal managed to dodge it, but Sailor Sapphire was hit. She cried out in pain and then suddenly fainted, landing on Daisy's bed.

"Miranda...she's too weak...why? I still don't understand why she's a Senshi," Sailor Citrine pleaded, going over to her oldest sister's limp form.

"Because that way she was easy for me to beat. Venus Love and...HEY!!" Sailor Venus shouted as Sailor Opal grabbed her arms.

"Quit attacking. We should talk about this. Sailor Venus never attacked people before, nor did she want to kill Diana," Sailor Opal scolded. Sailor Venus shoved her away, and she crashed to the floor.

"Please stop hurting my sisters! Citrine Icicle Spear!" Sailor Citrine called, throwing a spear of ice at Sailor Venus. Venus dodged it, but she got part of her long blond hair slashed off. She yelped in panic and disappeared in a flash of orange sparkles.

"She's too vain. Venus was normally like that, from what I heard, but she's still acting strange," muttered Tiffany as she detransformed.

"I told you girls, someone turned them evil," Diana said.

"What about Miranda? Are you okay with making her fight? She can't handle it at all," Daisy worried.

"She IS Sailor Sapphire, there's no one else who can take that job. Don't you think she would be even worse off if she couldn't defend herself?" Diana asked.

"Whether or not Miranda stays being a Senshi, I don't want to have to clean up this mess when Mama and Papa come home from that movie," grumped Tiffany. Daisy sighed.

"You're so cold. Miranda got hurt bad again, and all you can think of is avoiding work," she accused. Tiffany shrugged and left the room, leaving Daisy to tend to her sister.


	5. A Politically Correct Team

Chapter 5: A Politically Correct Team

Rosa Jones stared into her mirror as she brushed her long brown hair carefully. She set her brush down when she was finished and looked in her drawer. No lipstick.

"Didn't I borrow it from Juliette?" she wondered aloud to herself, confused as to why she would lose such an important beauty item. She rummaged further into her drawer and, to her surprise, found not only the lipstick, but a strange diamond pendant that hadn't been there before. Rosa shook her head. It had been there, that was her magic pendant, the one that would turn her into Sailor Diamond. Artemis, the strange, white, talking cat, came into her room and jumped up on the dresser.

"Hi, Rosa. You know, you should keep that with you more. We don't know when the other Senshi are going to attack us," Artemis reminded her.

"I know. But I put it in there because I didn't want it to get in the way while I was getting dressed," Rosa shrugged.

She then heard some stomping footsteps in the hallway, and then Victoria yanked the door open, glaring at Artemis.

"You are such a nice, politically correct cat, aren't you? You planned this, something like this wouldn't happen normally," she accused. Artemis glared back.

"I didn't choose the powers of the Senshi, the 12 of you were chosen by destiny. And why are you accusing me of being 'politically correct' like it's a bad thing? Shouldn't I know my government facts?" he retorted.

"That's not what it means to be politically correct! Being politically correct means that you're sappy and contrived and go out of your way to make multiculturally diverse teams that fill ethnic quotas! It's reverse discrimination against people like me and my sisters!" Victoria shouted back.

"As I said, I did not choose who the Senshi are. Not to mention the first team of Senshi was all Japanese, that's not very diverse," Artemis smirked.

"It's pretty obvious, you dumb cat. You've got us, the normal people, then you've got those Oriental Nijino people, the Mexican Gonzalez family and finally the Bakers, the colored people. It's just like one of those sappy TV shows that tries to promote diversity and division in our society."

"Normal people? Listen to yourself! Quit being a racist! Obviously Artemis did choose the Senshi, but it's because of Juliette's Sailor Moon Fan Club. It has nothing to do with their looks, although some of them aren't very pretty. But I don't care what their skin color is, as long as they know how to wear the right clothing that looks good on them and is fashionable," Rosa butted in.

"Well then Juliette is the problem. If she was friends with people like us, then it would be better," Victoria pouted. Rosa giggled.

"You're silly. Do you think someone who likes Japanese superheroes would be snooty like that?" she pointed out. Victoria glared at her sister, but she didn't open her mouth again, since she couldn't think of a retort to that. It's true, she thought, Juliette's already weird enough to like the Sailor Senshi. It's still strange, though, that her club is just like a stereotypical politically correct cartoon show.

"What's wrong with being diverse? If everyone on a team was all alike, they wouldn't be able to balance each other's strengths and flaws," Artemis pointed out.

"Yeah, as I said, I don't care as long as they're pretty and fashionable," Rosa shrugged.

"So what about that? In the business world, weirdos like those other Senshi would fail because their races aren't made for it," Victoria said, then she paused. "Well, the Japanese ones might, but the others will just crash and burn."

"Maybe because people like you are trying to keep them out of it. Maybe you don't want other people to be able to be pretty," humphed Rosa.

"Who cares about being pretty?! Having lots of money and power is what's important!" Victoria shouted.

"Why can't you let other people have money too, then? You are soo greedy! You don't deserve to be a Sailor Senshi! Sailor Senshi are supposed to protect beauty!" Rosa yelled back, lunging at the emerald pendant that was around her older sister's neck. Victoria shoved her away, and she fell backwards, nearly landing on Artemis.

"Don't fight, you two! You're supposed to work together as a team!" Artemis protested. Victoria glared at him.

"I'm not going to be part of a team. I'm going to strike out on my own and get the power I deserve," she declared, and she stomped out of the room. She was on the way back to her own room when she bumped into a tall girl with short blond hair. It was Sailor Uranus.

"Well, well, what are you so angry about? Is that ugly jewel bothering you?" Sailor Uranus smirked, and she reached for Victoria's pendant. Victoria shoved her away and tried to run to her room, but Uranus grabbed Victoria by her long blue curls roughly.

"Let me go! I knew you Senshi were the Yellow Peril!" she screamed.

"What did you just call me?! You arrogant Americans will bow down to us when we're finished with you," Sailor Uranus snapped, and she flung Victoria against the wall. Meanwhile, Rosa and Artemis heard the sounds of fighting, and they both guessed what was going on.

"Diamond Prism Power, Make Up!" Rosa called, and then she ran out into the hallway, wearing her black Senshi outfit with the yellow bows that flew behind her. When she arrived, she also noticed that her middle sister, Juliette, had joined the group in the hallway. Juliette was staring in shock as Sailor Uranus prepared to behead Victoria with the Space Sword.

"Haruka...that's not the Haruka I knew of..." she gasped out in horror. Sailor Uranus looked away from Victoria, glaring at Juliette. Victoria slumped to the floor, shaking and holding her pendant.

"How do you know my name? Are you a spy?!" Sailor Uranus demanded, turning on Juliette this time. Victoria and Sailor Diamond chose this time to act.

"Emerald Prism Power, Make Up!" Victoria called, turning into Sailor Emerald.

"Diamond Mountain Crush!" With that call, a large diamond seemed to fall out of the ceiling and clunk Sailor Uranus in the head. Juliette backed up, confused. She looked at her two transformed sisters and grabbed her own pendant.

"Topaz Prism Power, Make Up!" she yelled, becoming Sailor Topaz. Meanwhile, Sailor Uranus had somewhat recovered from Sailor Diamond's attack and she flung her own Space Sword Blaster attack at Diamond and Emerald. Sailor Diamond shoved her older sister out of the way, and the sickle of energy slashed into the wall, creating a sickle-shaped hole.

"That's what they're trying to do! Ruin our homes! Emerald Waterspout Splash!" Sailor Emerald shouted, and a stream of water shot out of her hands. Sailor Uranus jumped nimbly out of the way and the water hit Sailor Topaz, knocking her to the floor. Sailor Topaz gave Sailor Uranus a cold stare and aimed her hand up.

"Topaz Nature Surround!" she called, and golden vines ripped through the floor, trapping Sailor Uranus for a moment. However, the Soldier of the Wind escaped by teleporting away, and the vines disappeared.

"I still don't understand why the Sailor Senshi turned evil, but if that's what happened, then I shall fight them. Uranus was cruel to Saturn anyway, so I won't hesitate to attack her if she comes back," Juliette declared, reverting back to her normal form. Victoria and Rosa turned back as well.

"So you would single out Saturn? She's the creepiest of the group, with her weird witchy powers," Victoria pointed out, but Juliette just shrugged.

"And that's why I like her best. I think she could join us, she was against the other Senshi once," she argued.

"Ignoring what you just said about Sailor Saturn, I'd say that you girls showed good teamwork there," Artemis complimented them.

"Well, that's because it was with my sisters," Victoria said, "Of course I'm going to work with them, they're normal people, like me." Juliette scowled at being called "normal," but she was quiet and she went back to her room.

"It's still a good start. Before you said that you didn't want to work with anyone," Artemis reminded her, "Maybe if you meet the other Senshi, you can see that they're just like you, even if they look a little different."

"It's not just their looks, Artemis, it's almost like they're members of entirely different, inferior breeds of human," Victoria asserted. Rosa sighed.

"Sorry, kitty, I'm sure she'll think that Juliette's friends are pretty too once she meets them."


	6. Sailor Emerald vs Christmas

Chapter 6: Sailor Emerald vs. Christmas

The next day, which was a Saturday, Victoria realized something when she looked at her calendar. It was getting rather close to Christmas, a time of year she had rather mixed feelings about. While she did like getting presents, she did not like having to waste money for other people's benefit, and there was too much talk of charity this time of year. However, her sister Rosa had a very different opinion.

"Guess what, guess what! Let's get out our decorations today! Christmas is coming!" Rosa squealed as she barged into Victoria's bedroom, still dressed in her cute pink nightgown.

"Yes, I know. It's fine for you to be excited, you're not someone who has to buy anything for anyone," Victoria snapped. Rosa pouted, glaring at her oldest sister.

"Good morning to you too, Ms. Scrooge. I'll have you know I was planning on making something for you, but maybe you don't want it anyway. I'm sure Mommy, Daddy and Juliette will like their presents though," Rosa shot back, sticking her tongue out at Victoria.

"Some stupid crayon drawing from an 8-year old doesn't matter to me. When you get older, you'll understand that presents that cost lots of money are what's important, and that's also what I'm forced to give to you brats," Victoria grumped. Rosa stood there, staring at her sister in disbelief, and then she ran off down the hallway.

"Mommy! Daddy! Victoria's being mean again!" she yelled. Victoria rolled her eyes. My stupid sisters won't be able to survive in a hard capitalist society, and it will be their fault when they end up poor, Victoria thought smugly to herself. She got out of bed and got dressed for the day, but she barely got out of her room when she was confronted by her mother, Aggie, who was accompanied by Rosa.

"What were you saying to Rosa that got her so upset?" Aggie asked, calm yet still being firm with her oldest daughter.

"She said she didn't want me to give her any presents because they wouldn't be expensive! All she cares about is money!" Rosa blurted out.

"So what? Money is very important. Without money, you're in big trouble in this kind of society," Victoria asserted.

"Yes, you're correct that money buys a lot of things, but that doesn't necessarily mean that homemade crafts made by your sister worthless. Something can have worth that has nothing to do with a dollar amount," Aggie lectured.

"It doesn't matter to me, though. I know what you're going to say. 'It's the love and care that counts,' I've heard that before. But that's just an excuse for giving someone trash; it seems like you can get away with anything if you just make people feel sorry for you. I don't buy that sentimental thinking," Victoria ranted.

"Don't give her any presents, Mommy! You heard her, she would probably rather just 'pull herself by her own bootstraps' and live on her own! If you don't care about your family, maybe you should just live on your own! You ARE 18, you would be allowed to," Rosa challenged her sister. Aggie stared at Rosa in disbelief and Victoria just looked thoughtful, however, Artemis came in and interrupted before anyone else could comment.

"No. She can't do that, not until this battle is over. Don't you remember what I said about teamwork? All of you need to stay together. Victoria, if you can't work as a team with Juliette's friends, then you should at least stay with your sisters and fight alongside them," he stated.

"I'm still not giving her any presents," Rosa snapped, "She doesn't deserve any." Aggie sighed and looked back at Victoria.

"Before your sister interrupted, I was going to say that people don't usually give presents to make others feel sorry for them. I'm not too sure where you got that idea from. I'm curious why you associate handmade items with a desire for pity," she questioned.

"Because people who give them obviously don't have enough money to buy real presents, and so handmade gifts are meant to say 'I couldn't get you anything good, please feel sorry for me.' Otherwise people would shut up, work hard and get money to buy real things instead of wasting time making pointless stuff like crumpled paper balls they call 'paperweights,'" Victoria declared.

"Or else they might have talents in creating things that they want to share as well. Not everything in the world is done for money; some people just like to have fun creating things and sharing their creations with others. Or else some people actually like to make others feel good, which I'm sure you don't understand at all," Aggie snorted. Rosa snickered at her mother's last comment and Victoria glared at both of them.

"Why do I need to understand that in the first place? People's feelings have no place in the cold, hard world of business!" she shot back.

"What about human relations? Or do you only care about getting rich? Do you think you won't ever get lonely for companionship?" Aggie challenged.

"I won't! I don't care about people! Having money is enough for me!" Victoria shouted, "And if being a Senshi means I have to live with people, then I quit!" She then ripped the emerald pendant from around her neck and flung it on the floor before running out of the room. She ran down the stairs and out the door, ignoring the white cat who was following her. When Victoria got to the end of the sidewalk she stopped. A girl who looked a lot like her, only with turquoise hair, was blocking her path.

"You want power, don't you," said the girl.

"Yes, I do, now get out of my way. You nips can't give me anything besides cheap electronics," she snapped, noticing the girl's Japanese accent and looks. The girl, who was Michiru Kaiou, did not move.

"I can give you power. I am one of the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Neptune. Don't pretend you don't know who I am, your sister is a fan of mine," Michiru stated. Victoria backed away, fear showing in her eyes. I was so stupid, she thought in horror, I shouldn't have thrown that jewel away! I need to protect my sisters and this country from the Yellow Peril! She then charged back home, crashing into Artemis as he came out the front door with her pendant. She put it on and raised her hand, pointing at Sailor Neptune, who was approaching her again.

"I'm not going to let you take over my country! Emerald Prism Power, Make Up!" she yelled, transforming right there in front of her house.

"Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune countered, knocking Sailor Emerald into the front door. She pulled herself up, just as Rosa and Juliette came to the door and opened it.

"Emerald Waterspout Splash!" Sailor Emerald yelled, sending her own water blast at Sailor Neptune, "Get out of my country! That's right, I'm going to protect my sisters and make sure you don't take us over!"

"Is that true, Sailor Neptune? Or is Victoria just being paranoid again?" Juliette asked; beside her, Sailor Diamond had transformed.

"Maybe it is," Sailor Neptune smirked, "You know Neo-Queen Serenity's going to rule the world in the future. She can have America as practice." She fired another Deep Submerge at Sailor Emerald, who countered with her own water attack, the two streams of water fighting each other in midair.

"No she can't! Even the cats don't want her to! Diamond Mountain Crush!" shouted Sailor Diamond, and Sailor Neptune was startled as a large diamond fell on her head. She then was also hit by Emerald's water blast, since she had stopped defending herself from it.

"The cats are wrong. Luna just wants to hold back Usagi, she doesn't truly believe that she could be the Queen. Artemis probably wants Venus in charge instead," Sailor Neptune retorted, rubbing her head. She looked at the two Senshi who she had been fighting, and then disappeared in a flash of aqua light.

"Is that true, Artemis? That you want Sailor Venus to be the Queen instead of Sailor Moon?" Juliette asked, unsure if Neptune was telling the truth or not.

"Of course not. But Usagi shouldn't be the Queen yet, and not in this way. She's supposed to ascend to the throne because she's saved the world from a Deep Freeze, not through attacking people and trying to take over America," Artemis protested.

"A Deep Freeze?" Victoria asked, and then she smirked. "Hah! I knew those tree-huggers were wrong about global warming!"

"Are they wrong? Or maybe Artemis is wrong. Did you really see the future as it is going to happen, or just something that might happen if things don't change? Like in the Christmas Carol story," Juliette pointed out, for once disagreeing with one of her heroes.

"I...I don't know if the things I heard about when I visited Crystal Tokyo are things that will absolutely happen or not. But maybe you should talk to Diana and Mikazuki, they're from the future. They live with your friends Tiffany and Yui," Artemis said. He wasn't even sure if the "Deep Freeze" actually meant that the Earth would turn into a big iceball, or if it meant a more figurative disaster would "freeze off" life in some way?


	7. A Frozen Future

Chapter 7: A Frozen Future

When Yui went to answer the phone, she was given a surprising request.

"Can I talk to Mikazuki? I want to know about the Deep Freeze. Artemis said she might know since she's from the future," Juliette said.

"Mikazuki no speak English. But she tell me and I tell you!" Yui replied, a little confused as to what the "Deep Freeze" was.

"What am I supposed to tell you about? I thought you already knew about being a Senshi," Mikazuki said, coming into the room since she heard her name.

"Juliette wants to know what the 'Deep Freeze' is. She thinks you would know since you're from the future," Yui explained in Japanese, still holding the phone.

"It happened before I was born, but Mama and Papa told me about it. They said everything got all cold, and then they fell asleep for a very long time, because it was the 30th century when they woke up. They don't know why everything got cold, though," Mikazuki said.

"Deep Freeze is like sleeping in ice for very long time," Yui told Juliette, switching back to English.

"So she doesn't know who did it?" Juliette pouted.

"No, but..." Yui remembered something she had heard about the Senshi. There was a fight, and Sailor Pluto had stopped time so that Uranus and Neptune could get to safety or something like that. "Maybe Sailor Pluto freeze ALL time!"

"Sailor Pluto?! You think she's going to cause the Deep Freeze just so that Usagi can save everyone and become Queen or something?" Juliette exclaimed, and then she grinned wickedly. "How delightfully evil of her." Yui dropped the phone in shock, Sailor Pluto wouldn't really do that, would she? Freeze the world in time and then make it look like Usagi saved everyone? Was she really plotting events out like that, treating the world like a toy?!

"I no want her to freeze me. Maybe Sailor Senshi are no good," Yui sighed as she hung up, fearing that her idols were actually evil. The cats had said that the Senshi were brainwashed by someone, but what about Pluto? Was there something wrong with her already?

"What's wrong, Yui? Why do you think the Senshi are evil? I don't think they're really bad, I think someone tricked them or something. They wouldn't normally just go to another country and start attacking people," Mikazuki said, trying to reassure the chubby Senshi.

"Because what if Sailor Pluto is going to cause the Deep Freeze just so Usagi can save everyone and become the Queen? That sounds scary, like she's toying with us," Yui whimpered.

"If Sailor Pluto does that, I think she wouldn't just do it to mess with us. She would have a good reason, like to rescue the world from some disaster. Don't lose faith, Yui, even though you need to fight them now, the Senshi can still be healed," Mikazuki said gently.

"How are we supposed to do that, though? Is there a Gemstone Senshi who has healing powers? I don't think it's someone in my family, I can fly as Sailor Garnet, and I think my sisters' powers have to do with rainbow energy and metal," Yui pointed out, though she wished that she could do the healing herself.

"I don't think there is, at least, not now. But maybe one of you will have a power-up one of these days that allows you to heal the Senshi? Sailor Moon didn't have all her powers from the beginning, at first she could only throw her tiara," Mikazuki reassured her.

"Maybe it would help if we all got together. I know that Tiffany, Juliette and Annabelle have sisters who are Senshi too, but I don't think I've really met them. Maybe a new power would come if we joined up," Yui thought aloud.

"That sounds like a great idea! I'll go tell your sisters about it too!" Mikazuki exclaimed, and she scampered off to find Kiyone and Hoshi. Yui smiled, she liked the idea of having a big Senshi gathering. Maybe they could all be friends, just like she always thought the Senshi named after the planets were. A few minutes later, Mikazuki appeared with both of Yui's sisters.

"The little kitten says you had an idea? This oughta be interesting, what's it going to be this time? Do you want us to dress up like the Senshi we're fighting or something and do that cosplay thing?" Hoshi smirked.

"No, it doesn't have to do with dressing up. I thought it would be a good idea for all the Gemstone Senshi to meet up. We could go to the Sailor Moon Fan Club room, all of us, and maybe if we're together, we can find a way to heal the Senshi of their evil. Maybe if we're together, a special new power will appear!" Yui exclaimed, getting excited about meeting the sisters of her Sailor Moon fan friends. She had heard that Juliette's oldest sister, Victoria, didn't really approve of the group, but surely she would join now that she was a Senshi too!

"That is a very good idea," Kiyone agreed, ignoring the fact that Hoshi was clearly rolling her eyes and making a big show of being bored, "From what you told us about the Sailor Senshi, it sounds like they always had very good teamwork with each other, so it would be a good idea for us to emulate that. And if we are supposed to be a team of Gemstone Senshi, all 12 of us, it doesn't make sense for us to not meet as a group and discuss things at times."

"Are you two being serious?! That sounds completely sappy and stupid! This isn't a magical girl story! Teamwork is not some magical potion that solves all problems," Hoshi snapped.

"No, you're right too. It's not a magic potion. But it does have its benefits, especially since I don't think I have ever been to one of Yui's Fan Club meetings," Kiyone said calmly.

"But I thought you'd like it! There would be lots of new people to meet. If you're afraid it would be boring, Hoshi, it wouldn't be that way at all!" Yui added.

"Fine," Hoshi shrugged, "New people to mess with are always fun."

"Dead Scream," said a voice, and before any of the girls could react, a pinkish energy ball flew at Hoshi, knocking her down. Sailor Pluto stepped into the room calmly, holding her Garnet Rod.

"We have some questions for you. But for our safety, we must transform too. Pearl Prism Power, Make Up!" called Kiyone, turning into the pink-suited Sailor Pearl. Yui didn't transform, she just looked at Sailor Pluto tearfully.

"Is it true? Are you going to freeze the world in time just so you can let Sailor Moon rescue everyone and look like the hero?" she pleaded. Sailor Pluto, who had raised her Garnet Rod to attack, stopped, surprised by what she was hearing. She then smirked.

"You know, that's a really good idea," she said, "However, since you Gemstone Senshi know about the plan now, I must destroy you. Otherwise, you would ruin everything when you woke up."

"Yui! Did you just give the enemies ideas?! The world being frozen...that sounds really boring and depressing! Aquamarine Prism Power, Make Up!" shouted Hoshi, jumping to her feet.

"I'm sorry! I thought we were supposed to ask her questions," Yui whimpered, "Please don't freeze us on purpose, Sailor Pluto. You're not supposed to abuse your powers like that. And doesn't stopping time kill you or something? Don't you get punished for that?"

"Dead Scream," Sailor Pluto said again, this time hitting Yui with her energy ball attack.

"Aquamarine Rainbow Swirls!"

"Pearl Metallic Spikes!" Sailor Pluto was blasted into the wall by the combination of the metal shards and the rainbow energy. She then disappeared, teleporting back to where the other Sailor Senshi were. Sailor Pluto pondered the idea Yui had given her. Would she be able to give Princess Twinkle and Sailor Moon the throne of the Earth if she froze the Earth in time? Sailor Moon and Princess Twinkle could unfreeze things, combining their powers, and then claim to be the saviors. But would that work? And was the Deep Freeze a freezing of time, or something involving ice? Sailor Pluto was sure it was ice, a freezing-over of the world that put everyone in a cryogenic sleep until the 30th century. But was it something that the Senshi would do, or were even able to do?

"What's wrong, Pluto? Did those mean Gemstone Senshi beat you up?" said Princess Twinkle, looking up at the timeless Senshi with her big, puppyish eyes.

"Yes, but that's not what's bothering me," Sailor Pluto admitted, "I would rather tell the other Senshi, though." Princess Twinkle sighed as she watched Sailor Pluto leave.

"Oh well, I guess I'll try Saturn. She IS supposed to be the Senshi of Death, maybe she can kill those Gemstone girls," she shrugged.


	8. The First Sailor Senshi Meeting

Chapter 8: The First Senshi Meeting

"So Yui and her sisters asked for a Senshi meeting at that clubhouse Tiffany goes to?" Miranda asked, talking to Diana.

"That's what Mikazuki told me. That sounds like a very good idea. The other Senshi, the ones who were turned evil, they used to be very good at teamwork. Because of that, you Gemstone Senshi shouldn't be divided, especially if Sailor Pluto really is planning to freeze the world," Diana agreed.

"You're from the future, aren't you? Then don't you know what's going to happen?" Miranda asked the small gray cat. They were going to visit the Senshi clubhouse in a few minutes. It would be the first time any of the Gonzalez sisters would be able to meet the families of the other girls in the club. Certainly none of them had met Juliette's sister Victoria, who they had heard didn't even approve of the whole idea of celebrating Japanese superheroes.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know how the Deep Freeze happened. I was born after Crystal Tokyo was built. I was told by my parents that it was because of a natural disaster, and I never heard anything about Sailor Pluto causing it. But maybe they were tricked, I don't know. I wish Small Lady was here, she might know something since she's visited the past more than me. But she wasn't told to come, just me," Diana sighed.

"Who is Small Lady? Is she a Sailor Senshi from the future? Do you think she was turned evil like the others?" Miranda asked.

"You're exactly right, Miranda. I think that's Sailor Chibi Moon's nickname. She is Sailor Moon's daughter," Tiffany supplied, "I'm ready to go. I'm just waiting for Daisy to finish getting ready."

"I don't understand why she needs to wear a special dress to a Senshi club meeting. I've never seen you dress up," Miranda pointed out.

"She's worried about Victoria. From what Juliette tells me, she sounds snobby, so maybe Daisy thinks she has to dress up to meet her," Tiffany shrugged. Daisy came out into the front room finally. She was wearing a beautiful yellow party dress, and had tied a yellow bow in her ponytail. Around her neck was the citrine pendant Diana had given her.

"I'm sorry I made you wait, but I wanted to look my best for a formal Sailor Senshi meeting. I thought it would fit since Sailor Moon is a princess, at least, that's what you said about her," Daisy explained nervously.

"And you want to impress Victoria, don't you?" Tiffany smirked. Daisy blushed, but didn't answer. The girls got into the family's blue car, which Miranda was allowed to drive since she had a license. Using Tiffany's directions, they were able to find the building with their clubhouse. Yui greeted them excitedly at the door, Mikazuki perched on her shoulder.

"Hello, Tiffany! Annabelle and her sisters here, but Juliette, Victoria, and Rosa no come yet," Yui announced. Just then an expensive-looking green car pulled up, and Tiffany could see Juliette through the windows, along with two other girls who she assumed were Victoria and Rosa, her sisters.

"I'm only doing this because I want to protect you and this country. Not because I want to be friends with those inferior friends of yours," Victoria was saying to Juliette as they got out of the car.

"Do you realize that you're still using powers that came from a Japanese cat?" Juliette pointed out.

"It's okay if they give me power, it's the way the world is supposed to work, since I'm their superior," Victoria corrected her sister, "It's like how a genie has the power to grant its master's wishes but is still a slave." Tiffany noticed another car had arrived while the sisters were talking, and Annabelle and her sisters got out.

"Good, everyone is here," Victoria stated, sounding smugly satisfied. She pushed past Yui and went into the clubhouse first, Artemis, Juliette and Rosa following her curiously. When Tiffany got inside with the others, she found that Victoria was standing on the platform they often used as a stage, and she was holding a microphone.

"Sing a song! Music can heal the Sailor Senshi!" Yui giggled.

"Be quiet and listen to me. Because of my inherent superiority, I am the leader of this group of Sailor Senshi, and all of you must do what I say," Victoria announced.

"What makes you think you're better than us?! Did Artemis make you the leader?" Tiffany exclaimed, "How can you be the leader when someone from the Senshi Fan Club should have that job! You don't know as much about the Sailor Senshi as we do!"

"I suppose it's not as obvious to someone from inferior stock like yourself. First of all, I am from a superior race, of pure white breeding. Also, I am the oldest one here, and that automatically means that I am in charge," Victoria sighed, still speaking through the microphone.

"I thought the cats were the leaders since they gave us our powers, no matter what she says. Artemis is a lot nicer anyway," Rosa commented as an angry murmur rose up through the room. Mary and Hoshi both attempted to grab the microphone away from Victoria, with Hoshi being victorious as she shoved both Mary and Victoria off of the platform. Luna and Artemis jumped up and yowled into the microphone, and Hoshi dropped it, covering her ears in surprise.

"Stop this fighting! Victoria, you are not the leader of the Gemstone Senshi. If you think you're so all-American, then maybe you shouldn't be a dictator and let everyone hold a vote on who they think should be in charge," Artemis suggested.

"But we can't let inferior people vote! And that includes my sisters, since they're younger than me, and cats can't legally vote either. I'm the only one of us who is old enough to vote in this room anyway," Victoria protested. Miranda stared at her coldly.

"How old are you?" she asked bluntly.

"I'm 18. And you're what, only 16 or so?" Victoria replied smugly.

"I'm 19. You're not the only one here who can legally vote. I'm registered," Miranda said coldly.

"Yeah right. I'm sure you and your sisters are illegal immigrants, like all Mexicans," Victoria scoffed.

"We were born here, like you were! And my sister CAN vote, she went with Mom and Dad and voted in the last election!" Tiffany shot back, "Juliette told me you didn't like the Sailor Senshi, but I never knew you were such a stupid racist!"

"She DOES deserve to die, doesn't she? She can't handle this world, with its diverse people," said a new voice. Sailor Saturn appeared in a flash of purple light, standing on the podium behind Victoria. As Victoria transformed, screaming about the "Yellow Peril," Juliette stared, shock and confusion showing in her purple eyes.

"Sailor Saturn...you may be my favorite because you're the Senshi of Death and Destruction. But I am a Sailor Senshi too, and as annoying as she is, I shouldn't let you kill my sister. That would only prove her right about hating you," she realized, and she grabbed her pendant. "Topaz Prism Power, Make Up!"

"I'm surprised you want to help her. Maybe the team would be better without her, she doesn't do anything but demand to be the leader and insult us," Tiffany said coldly, "Girls, we shouldn't transform. Let Victoria fight Saturn alone."

"But she's my sister! I can't just leave her alone!" Rosa protested, and she, too, turned into Sailor Diamond. Yui, Kiyone, Mary, Annabelle and Rebecca all transformed too, as Sailor Saturn and Sailor Emerald fought each other, Sailor Emerald flinging blasts of water while Saturn slashed at the blue-haired Senshi with the Silence Glaive.

"It's our new duty to fight the original Sailor Senshi," Sailor Pearl stated, "Pearl Metallic Spikes!"

"Diamond Mountain Crush!"

"Peridot Slimy Adhesion!"

"Ruby Lightning Strike!" As she was busy dodging yet another of Sailor Emerald's "Emerald Waterspout Splash" attacks, Sailor Saturn wasn't able to get out of the way as a combination of a giant rock, green slimy goo, red lightning and silvery spikes hit her, knocking her unconscious. She faded away, returning to the hideout where she lived with Princess Twinkle and the other Senshi. At the Senshi Clubhouse, Sailor Ruby started to cry, realizing what she had just done.

"I didn't want to hurt Sailor Saturn...I just wanted to help the others and rescue Victoria," she whimpered.

"I still can't believe you rescued someone like her," Tiffany said, shaking her head.

"Of course you would need to rescue me. All of you are my servants," Victoria bragged, "It's the duty of the servants to come to their mistress's rescue."

"I still believe the cats are the true leaders of this group," Sailor Pearl said coolly, "We only rescued you because we had to fight Sailor Saturn anyway."

"How dare you! You would rather take orders from animals instead of a superior human being like me?! No wonder your races are inferior," Victoria accused, "Come, Rosa, Juliette. We can fight the Yellow Peril without their help." Victoria then turned to leave the Clubhouse, but her sisters did not follow her, instead electing to stay with the rest of the Gemstone Senshi.


	9. Mercury Returns

Chapter 9: Mercury Returns

"Is it okay to just let your sister go like that? I know she doesn't like us, but shouldn't she be part of the team?" Yui asked Rosa and Juliette. The door opened, and Victoria stuck her head back in.

"Get back here! Both of you! We're going home, I said!" she ordered.

"But I wanna stay here and play with the other Sailor Senshi! You can just go home by yourself and count your money," Rosa retorted, and she stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"You're surely not going to get into a car with one of those other girls, are you? I'm sure it will be safer if I just drive you home right now," Victoria smirked.

"Why don't you just shut your big racist mouth and leave? No one wants you to be the leader, not even your own sisters," Mary added.

"It's true, Victoria. A leader is no good if he or she cannot get any followers. What will you do if no one follows your orders?" Artemis asked.

"And if you try to punish me, I can make you see your worst nightmares!" Mary warned, touching her pendant as if she was going to transform again. For a moment, it looked like Victoria was going to challenge her on that, but luckily, she didn't.

"If you won't do what I say, then I'll just leave. I'm sure I can get my parents to back my leadership," she bragged, and then she left, driving away from the Clubhouse.

"I wish we could get her to work with us," Luna sighed, "It was this kind of infighting that caused major problems for the other Sailor Senshi."

"I'm sure the Outer Senshi were never as bad as her. Or did any of them threaten to leave if they couldn't be in charge of everything? And make up stupid reasons why they should be in charge, like having a certain color outfit?" Tiffany asked.

"Not really. It was more that they felt they could handle fighting the enemies by themselves and that Usagi and her friends were just interferences, at least, that's what they said at first. I think they eventually started working with Usagi's team, though. They really were stronger when they were all together. For example, Usagi was only able to obtain her Eternal Sailor Moon form when everyone gathered and their combined power gave her a new transformation," Luna explained, "But just being in the same place didn't do anything, it was because all the Senshi wanted to be a team and defeat the enemies together."

"Maybe we could defeat Sailor Moon's group or at least set a trap so we could capture them if we tricked them. We could make them fight each other like they used to do," Juliette suggested, "I hear the Outer Senshi didn't like the Sailor Starlights, we could use that."

"You mean call the Starlights from their planet or something and use them as bait? That would be so funny! There could be a big Senshi fight and maybe they would all kill each other off, then!" Hoshi laughed.

"No! Sailor Senshi need healing, no kill them!" Yui shrieked, completely horrified by what she was hearing. She was sure there would be a way to heal the Sailor Senshi and make them stop being evil, even though she didn't know what that method would be at the moment.

"Yeah, I thought you liked Sailor Saturn. Would you want to kill her too, Juliette?" Rosa asked her sister.

"I don't want to kill any of them, though I agree that we need to fight them. I more was thinking about using the trap and then letting the Senshi knock each other out so that we could then capture them. Once we have them captured, we could find a way to unbrainwash them," Juliette replied, although secretly she didn't really care if the other Senshi died, if only Saturn was spared.

"Do you know how to contact the Starlights in the first place?" Rebecca reminded her, "Not to mention it would be dangerous to keep one of the Senshi captured in one of our houses until we found a way to unbrainwash them. We will have to just fight them off until we find a way to heal them or else they may get killed in the process. However, that's not something I want to do."

"What should we do now that we're here at the clubhouse? If we haven't found any way to heal the Sailor Senshi, is there any point in this meeting? I know we were supposed to learn how to work as a group, but did you cats have anything in mind?" Miranda asked.

"Maybe we should discuss the Sailor Senshi. I know that Tiffany, Juliette, Yui and Annabelle, you know all about them, but how much does everyone else know?" Luna asked the group, "Does anyone have any questions?"

"Do you know how the powers of the Sailor Senshi work? Have scientists ever tested them? Some things about being a Sailor Senshi seem like they should be impossible, like saying a certain set of words that makes clothes appear, as well as when my sister made Sailor Mars hallucinate," Rebecca said.

"I don't actually know how Sailor Senshi magic works, although I don't think anyone has ever tried to test it scientifically. All I know is that it does work, because I have seen the Sailor Senshi use their magic, and I still don't know why they suddenly turned against us. All I remember is that a little girl showed up at Usagi's doorstep, and she looked a lot like a younger version of Usagi herself. The girl had a very evil aura, and when Usagi greeted her, she then followed the girl out to the front yard and they disappeared in a pink swirl of energy," Luna sighed, "That girl probably took the other Sailor Senshi, as they all disappeared soon after that."

"What's an evil aura? I mean, is there really a way to just tell if someone is evil or not? Because if you can do that, you should be working for the police or something," Tiffany commented.

"It's not something I would be able to sense coming from an ordinary criminal with no magical powers. What I mean is, the girl had an aura like the one that Queen Beryl's youmas had. You Sailor Senshi have your own auras too, that's how all of us could sense that you were Sailor Senshi in the first place. It's an ability I have, along with Artemis, Diana and Mikazuki, and I think Sailor Mars has similar abilities too," Luna answered.

"I used to have that ability too. I used to have a computer that could sense evil energy. Though I lost it, I know that you are my enemy," announced an intruder that the cats knew very well.

"Sailor Mercury! I don't want to be your enemy. I want to be your friend. Why did you join someone that has such an evil aura?" Annabelle pleaded.

"Princess Twinkle is not evil. She is going to help Usagi bring her rightful rule to this planet. You are the evil ones. I do not remember you in my memories of the Silver Millennium," Sailor Mercury stated, and then she attacked with "Mercury Aqua Mirage." Freezing water poured over Annabelle, and ice began to form around her feet, freezing them to the floor.

"If you want a fight, I'll give you one! Amethyst Prism Power, Make Up!" shouted Mary. Rebecca stepped up too, but she did not transform.

"You are someone who likes science, am I correct? From what I hear, you are a very logical person. Wouldn't it be better to talk things out with us instead of fighting?" she asked.

"But you won't accept Neo-Queen Serenity's rule! Mercury Aqua Mirage!"

"Amethyst Terrifying Nightmare!"

"Aquamarine Rainbow Swirls!" As Sailor Mercury began to freeze Rebecca as well, she was then struck by not only Sailor Aquamarine's energy swirls, but by a nightmarish hallucination too.

"That's all you think I'm good for! Study, study, study! I have dreams too! I'm not cold like you, Taiki!" Sailor Mercury began screaming, turning away from the Gemstone Senshi.

"Who's Taiki? What's she talking about?" asked Sailor Citrine.

"You don't understand, Taiki! Dreams and romance are the most important things in the world! You need to accept that Sailor Moon will heal the phages and stop trying to kill them!" Sailor Mercury continued.

"Opal Burning Ignition!" Sailor Opal yelled, ignoring her sister's question so that she could melt the ice surrounding Annabelle and Rebecca's feet.

"Taiki is one of the Sailor Starlights. They're Sailor Senshi who fought against Galaxia with us, but they went back to their planet. I think Ami had a disagreement with Taiki once over whether or not dreams and romance were needed in academics, and that might be what she's hallucinating about," Luna supplied, "Maybe one of you could try to capture her, and maybe we could find a way to heal her? Try your vines, Sailor Topaz."

"Maybe she can stay with us, then, that would annoy my stupid sister Victoria. Topaz Nature Surround!" called Sailor Topaz. Golden vines rose up from the floor, but Sailor Mercury leaped out of the way with another scream.

"I didn't think you were like that, Taiki! No matter what your Senshi outfit looks like, I never thought you were a dominatrix!" Sailor Mercury wailed, "I'm going to go tell Princess Twinkle about you, so she can turn you good again and you can help us stop the Gemstone Senshi from ruining Usagi's wedding!" She then disappeared in a flash of blue.

"What's a dominatrix? Is that a bossy person like Victoria?" Sailor Diamond asked, causing Citrine to blush.

"Why would we want to ruin Usagi's wedding?" Sailor Opal added.


	10. A Slimy Experiment

Chapter 10: A Slimy Experiment

"Peridot Prism Power, Make Up!" Annabelle and Mary rushed to see what was going on when they heard their sister transform, as they assumed that it was another attack. When they got to Rebecca's room, they found her inside, wearing her Sailor Peridot uniform, but there didn't seem to be anyone she was fighting.

"Is it invisible? Annabelle, can any of the Senshi turn themselves invisible?" Sailor Amethyst demanded.

"I don't ever remember hearing about that, but they might've been given new powers," Sailor Ruby guessed.

"There is no enemy in the room. I was merely going to analyze my Senshi powers. It seems I have the ability to create some kind of green slimy substance, but I would like to know what it exactly is," Sailor Peridot explained calmly.

"You got us all scared for no reason! You should've warned us first!" Mary whined, detransforming along with her younger sister.

"Peridot Slimy Adhesion!" Sailor Peridot called, ignoring Mary as she aimed her attack into a big plastic bowl. Most of it fell in with a splat, although a little bit of the slime landed on Rebecca's carpet.

"You didn't answer me. Why didn't you tell us you were just experimenting with your powers?" Mary repeated.

"I did. I wrote a note and put it on the table," Sailor Peridot replied. Annabelle suddenly squeaked and looked embarrassed.

"Oops! I think I accidentally hid it when I put my book on top of it!" she admitted, "I was thinking so much about what I was reading that I didn't look where I was putting things. I was thinking about the Sailor Senshi, the ones named after planets and how some of them have powers similar to what it says in my astrology book, but there's something weird. How come there isn't a Sailor Sun?"

"You're the Sailor Senshi expert in the house," Mary shrugged.

"No, she has a good question. The Sun contains most of the mass in the solar system and is obviously the main source of life on Earth. It is strange that the Sailor Senshi are led by Sailor Moon rather than Sailor Sun," Rebecca agreed as she turned back into her regular self.

"Maybe Princess Twinkle is Sailor Sun? She was someone Sailor Mercury mentioned when she attacked that big meeting we had the other day, and it sounded like she's someone they're taking orders from," Mary suggested, and then she looked at the slime that was in the bowl and on the floor. "What are you going to do with that? Do you even know how to clean it up?"

"That will be part of the experiment. I wasn't intending to make a mess on the floor, but it's good that I did, in a way, because then I can test how cleaning materials work with it," Rebecca said.

"I wonder if its edible," Mary said with a bit of a smirk, "Not that YOU should eat it. Maybe you should feed it to one of those other Senshi when they attack again as a test."

"I suppose I could try to aim it at their mouths. But first, I am going to run some tests on the sample I have here," Rebecca answered. She then left her room and came back with carpet stain remover and some water. However, instead of using either, she knelt down and touched the slime, intending to see if it could be simply picked up off the carpet. She then quickly drew her hand away with a gasp. When she had touched the slime, it felt like it had stung her! But why didn't it hurt to use her attack? Was it because the Senshi outfit came with gloves?

"What happened? Does it hurt to touch your own slime?" Annabelle asked worriedly. Curious as to how her sister's experimenting would turn out, she had stayed in Rebecca's room to watch.

"Yes. It feels like it has a stinging poison in it. But it doesn't hurt when I use my Senshi attack, so maybe I need to be Sailor Peridot to be immune to its effects. Or it's because the Senshi outfit comes with gloves. There's only one way to make sure. Peridot Prism Power, Make Up!" Rebecca called for the second time that day. This time, Annabelle wasn't scared, because she knew that it was for the sake of scientific research, and not because there was an immediate danger. Sailor Peridot then pulled her gloves off, leaving her hands bare while still transformed. She then poked at the slime on the floor with one finger. This time, it didn't hurt, not even when she scooped it up with her bare hands and dumped it into the bucket, leaving only a few bits stuck to the carpet.

"So being a Sailor Senshi protects you from the poison? I guess that makes sense, but what about the other Sailor Senshi, like the ones we're fighting against? Or are you the only one protected from it?" Annabelle asked.

"I don't know. If you would like to transform and then touch it like I did, you could find out for yourself. But a good scientist doesn't experiment on people without their permission, so you should only touch it if you want to. I don't want to make you do something that might hurt you," Sailor Peridot replied as she put her white gloves back on.

"I don't want to touch it. I think it's like how Sailor Mars isn't hurt by her own fire but could burn us with it," Annabelle said.

"That's exactly true. Your fat sister is lucky she's not in here, otherwise I would burn her to a crisp for what she made me see," snarled a voice that both girls recognized.

"Sailor Mars! I don't really want to fight you, but I can't let you hurt Mary! Ruby Prism Power, Make Up!" Annabelle yelled, red swirls of light transforming her into Sailor Ruby.

"Peridot Slimy Adhesion!" Sailor Peridot called, aiming her attack at Sailor Mars's face. Sailor Mars tried to dodge, but the slime hit her bare legs as she dove onto the floor. Sailor Peridot saw her cringe in pain, but it was ambiguous as to whether or not that was from the slime or from her rough landing.

"Sailor Mars, why did you join Princess Twinkle? I thought you were loyal to Sailor Moon!" Sailor Ruby pleaded.

"I still am. There is no difference between following Sailor Moon and following Princess Twinkle. They both want the same thing, to get rid of YOU! Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars yelled, jumping back up and shooting an arrow of flame at Sailor Ruby. Sailor Ruby tried to dodge, but she didn't get away in time, and the fire struck her.

"Who is this Princess Twinkle, then? Do you know why she wants to get rid of us?" Sailor Peridot asked calmly, facing down Sailor Mars and blocking her sister, who was rolling the flames out on the floor.

"Because you are preventing her from ascending to the throne of the world. And you are evil Sailor Senshi! Evil spirits, begone!" Sailor Mars called. A small scroll appeared in her hand, and she slammed it into Sailor Peridot's head, knocking the other Senshi over.

"My sister is NOT evil! But you might see something evil and scary if you mess with me!" Sailor Amethyst challenged, entering the room.

"Please don't say things like that! You'll just make them hate us even more!" Sailor Ruby pleaded from her spot on the floor.

"How can you still be on her side after it looks like she burned you?!" Sailor Amethyst snapped.

"Why...why didn't it work?" Sailor Mars suddenly whimpered as she stared at Sailor Peridot, a look of horror on her face. Sailor Peridot had taken the scroll off of her face and gotten back up, and that seemed to have frightened Sailor Mars very much.

"Maybe because I'm not evil? What was that supposed to do? Did you think I was possessed by a ghost? I don't know much yet about how my Senshi powers work, but I doubt it's because of any demonic possession," Sailor Peridot said calmly.

"How could Princess Twinkle and Sailor Moon be wrong?! Why don't I sense any evil aura from you?! You must be disguising it! I will make you show your true evil!" Sailor Mars screamed, lunging at Sailor Peridot, who was too startled to dodge and got knocked back down again.

"Get off of her! And quit taking orders from someone who was lying to you!" Sailor Amethyst snapped, grabbing Sailor Mars's sailor collar and yanking her off of Sailor Peridot.

"She's not lying to me! SHE'S NOT!" Sailor Mars raged, this time jumping on top of Sailor Amethyst, who fought back and the two Senshi began wrestling and fighting on the floor, neither one bothering to use her magical powers. Sailor Mars then suddenly disappeared in a flash of red light, and Sailor Amethyst pouted.

"I could have knocked her out so we could have captured her! Why does she have to be able to disappear like that?!" Amethyst whined. Sailor Mars reappeared in Princess Twinkle's throne room, having been pulled there by Princess Twinkle herself.

"You're NOT lying, are you?! Why can't I sense any evil from the Gemstone Senshi?! Why didn't my ofuda work?!" Sailor Mars demanded.

"They are very tricky girls. I should have warned you that they have warded themselves against your ofuda, it was something those traitorous cats did for them to fool you into thinking that they were not evil," Princess Twinkle explained gently. She then turned to Makoto, who was also in the throne room. "Sailor Jupiter, I wan't you to go next. This time, your target must be one of those cats. They are seemingly defenseless, but are dangerous in their own ways. If you can't bring one of them here to us, then destroy them."


End file.
